Yoü and I
by LoversDreamersAndMe
Summary: Klaine One-Shot based on Lady Gaga's 'Yoü and I'. Kurt comes back from NY after leaving OH for 6 years. He realized the truth about why he left  and the reason he should of stayed. R&R Please!


**Quick A/N: **_Italics___**is in Kurt's POV. **Regular **is in 3****rd**** person, so narrator.**

Yoü and I

Lima, OH.

_I watched my step as I got out of the car. Well, I tried, at least. I was just too excited to really care about my shoes, even if they were brand new. The muddy boots were well worth being home. _

Kurt stood next to his car, staring at the home he called his just 6 years ago. He never realized how much he missed it until he felt a tear run down his cheek. But he didn't bother brushing it off; he just smiled as his step brother ran through the yard and eventually crushing him in his arms. "LITTLE BROTHER!" he screeched. Kurt just laughed into Finn's chest.

_Finn always did think he was older just because he was taller. Some things never change._

"MOM! BURT! He's here! Kurt's home!"he announced. And then it hit Kurt.

_I'm home._

Burt and Carole opened the door. Burt had a smile the size of Texas on his face. Carole was almost crying tears of joy. They walked over to Kurt, Carole hugging him as if he was her own son.

_The hugging thing must be a Hudson thing._

Burt hugged his son as well, while asking him every question Kurt could have imagined and more. "How was New York? What about the plane ride here? You promised you'd do some explaining when you got here about why you haven't kept in touch for 6 years! Actually, I don't care, I'm just so happy!" Kurt sighed.

_Yep, I'm home alright._

Carole invited them all inside to eat the dinner she had cooked. As soon as Kurt walked through the door, a rush of feeling bombarded him. He smelled the vanilla candles Carole lit around the house. Burt's cologne, the perfume Kurt had given Carole for the birthday she celebrated before he left. He saw the tan walls, the ones he had criticized 6 years ago, but instead of them being 'a tone too dark', they glowed with a welcoming hue. Everything was just…

_Home._

Kurt followed Finn to the dining room, where the table was set for 4. Kurt took his seat, the one across from Finn. The same one he sat in every Friday night dinner, that oh so sacred event that he wouldn't miss for anything. Not after his father's heart attack.

_The dinner was delicious. Carole had made a lovely steak, with some salad to go along with it. It was like I had never left. "How's Rachel?" Finn asked for what seemed like the millionth time today. "Fine, Finn. She's in the process of writing her play for Broadway." More like OUR play, before she took over since she wanted 'Full creative rights'. But its okay, I guess. It was becoming a disaster anyway. "How's Quinn?" I asked. Finn smiled. "Great." I smiled. Finn had told me they were engaged about a week ago. I thought she would still be the girl in high school. But people change. Boy, do people change._

Dinner had finished, and Kurt excused himself to go upstairs in his room. He had missed so many memories in there. He bolted up the steps to his door. It remained shut from the last time he stepped through the doorway, when he slammed it, suitcases trailing behind him.

_Did they forget about that? Or did they just forgive me? It was 6 years ago. I was only 18. And I wasn't upset with them. I was angry with… _him.

Kurt opened the door, and went straight for his dresser. He looked at the photos on top of them. He picked up the first one, displaying Kurt and Mercedes at Nationals in junior year.

_Mercedes! Oh poor Mercedes. I made no effort to communicate with her at all. She must hate me._

He set that frame down gently, and picked up the second. It was of Finn, Burt and Carole and him at the wedding reception for their wedding. And then, Puck in the background, a bottle of champagne in each hand.

_Leave it to Puck to ruin a family moment. I wonder how he's doing. _

Kurt wondered if he should even bother picking up the last photo frame. But he dared to anyway. The third frame had a picture of Kurt and Blaine.

_Blaine. Blaine. Haven't said that in a while. I was never really mad at him, was I? I was just mad at-Myself._

"KURT! Uh, SOMEONE'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" Kurt could hear a hint of uncertainty in his voice, but he ignored it. He put the frame down and walked out the door, and down the steps to see what he really missed about home.

_Blaine._

"Kurt," he started, Kurt didn't let him finish. Instead, he threw his arms around Blaine. "Blaine, I'm sorry, I've missed you!" He could hear Blaine chuckle.

"_Me too, Blaine said. Never have I been so relieved to hear 2 simple words._

"Kurt, sit down." Blaine patted next to him on the couch.

_Where I belong. Next to you._

"This is the couch where we first did _it_" he laughed to himself. I blushed. "Why'd you leave, Kurt?" the atmosphere changed into a serious mood.

_Why did I leave?_

"I felt that I needed to find myself, and love myself before I could love _you_, Blaine."

_Where did that come from? Though, it is the truth._

"Do you love me, Kurt?"

"I love you Blaine. I'd give anything again to be your baby doll."

_That nickname. Blaine called me that every morning when we went to get a coffee at the Lima Bean._

"I love you, too"

_Those eyes, that smile. He was sincere, and I knew it._

"Did you stay here?" I asked. He nodded. "There's something about this place…" he trailed off.

_Yeah, I know the feeling._

"It's been a long time since I've been around. But I'm back in town. And Blaine?"

_He looked up, and I knew what I would say was a promise, to never leave my love again._

"This time I'm not leaving without you."

~END~

**A/N: Hope you liked it! It's a one shot, based on Lady Gaga's **_**Yoü and I**_**. Its probably my favorite song on the album. I suggest listening to it while reading. It enhances the story :) Please Review, I will be eternally grateful! **

**-LDaM **


End file.
